Say You Will Remember Me
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Inspired by the song, told in chapter 300 words or less. Kagome now has to embark on a journey for a 3rd sword with Sesshomaru cloaked as a demoness, it's their only hope to save the world now. Will Sesshomaru find their time cut short? Is her power the key to the sword and is her life worth it? will their tempers and pride divide them or will love bloom before its to late?
1. Stupid Idea

_He said let's get out of this town_

"This is not going to work" He huffed as he sat near a fire, his fire rat clothing protecting him from it's heat, he sat close.

"Inuyasha what are you afraid of?" The monk asked with haste in his voice,

"Do you even have to ask!" Inuyasha huffed loudly "He tried to kill us!"

"That was long ago" Sango's sweet voice rang, do not forget however, she is a demon slayer.

"Not long enough for me, and how do we even know this crap is true" He was pouting,

"Ahm" and old flea chimed in "It is true Lord Inuyasha"

"Yeah, well why are we just not hearing about it" Inuyasha yelled,

The flea looked up to the heavens "Because it is time, your brother has shown great progress, and well, your father came to me in a dream, and well, you know, Naraku"

Inuyasha turned away from everyone, "Well I still think it's a stupid idea, why does Kagome have to go with Sesshomaru"


	2. Not Going to Work

_Drive out of the city_

"This is not going to work" He stated again with more passion this time, he could not believe Kagome was ok with this crap, it was, a plan concocted by Sesshomaru and a flea after all.

"Master Inuyasha I told you before she wont be able to get into the city unless shes demon, if they knew she was human or a miko, we would be in a lot of trouble"

"I thought this would be beneath you?" He asked looking at his older brother.

"Do care so little that you would risk her life?" He said calm without even looking at his brother.

"What, don't you turn this around, a few year ago you tried to kill her!" He yelled,

"No need to bark little brother, my reasons are my own, the miko is key"

"Yeah just using her I see"

Miroku coughed and Inuyasha ears flatten to his head, he was guilty of that himself.

"Tell the old miko to make haste, I wish to leave for this city by nightfall"


	3. The Change

_Away_

First they had to lock Kagome's power into a locket show now wore, it about killed her but they did it. if she need it, she would break the seal. Then came the very hard task of cloaking her in a demon spell. It took some demon blood and hair, two mikos a witch and a small bit of help from Miokru.

"It's so weird" She looked at herself, her hair now longer, to the top of her butt and black as oil. Her eyes were gold much like Sesshomarus, she had claws to. Her face looked like a make up artist came, her eye lids where light shimmer pink, her lips pink like she just ate watermelon and her eye lashed looked grand. Her cheeks held a light hue of blush, none would come off with water. She did have markings in places no one would see, her wrist had markings, like a tattoo, oddly enough they looked like prayer beads and she had two smaller stripes under her eyes like Sesshomaru.

At least she didn't like her whole self was gone away, she still felt normal, if you could call Kagome that.


	4. Away

_From the crowds_

Everyone turned to look at her, well Inuyasha didn't at first, but when he did his jaw dropped and his ears went up.

"Well?"

"Very realistic Kagome, and your necklaces is working, I feel nothing from you" Miroku stated,

"You looked great Kagome" Sango said looking at her friend.

"You look like a real demon!" Little Shippo rang in playing next to Rin.

Her eyes went to the one person that mattered on the matter, Sesshomaru, he was looking at her, she wished she could read his mind "It will be enough"

"Inuyasha?" She asked looking at him,

He huffed and turned away, sitting on the ground "You look pretty dumb to me"

She narrowed her eyes "Sit boy!"

But there was no boom, her powers were locked.

"Enough, come miko, let of leave this place"

"Right" She grabbed her bag, hugged everyone but Inuyasha who refused to look at her, and followed after Sesshomaru.

Deep down Inuyasha was sad that he didn't go boom, and that she gone, it made is all more real, she was not his, she would never be, he after had chosen Kikyo.

Once they were far away from camp she spoke "Do you think this will work"

"As long as we stay away from the crowds"


	5. Closeness

_I though Heaven_

Another sword, how many swords did their old man need? But this sword needed a miko, of pure heart, in other words, a human. A demon, a half demon and a human, she was sure Sesshomaru was thrilled.

"So, what is in it for you, other then Narakus death?"

He didn't look back "Is his death, not enough"

Yes, but she had a feeling not for him, but then again "You don't need it's power?"

"Just as I do not need Inuyasha's sword"

"You wanted it when we first met"

"It was my birth right and Inuyasha was to young for its power"

"And you were to strong for it, your dad knew" She said in thought, it made him stop. His dads tricks drove him insane, even if they were good tricks "My father, he finds this amusing in the other world"

Kagome giggled a bit "But your just like him, well to us anyway, with your riddles and very few words"

He looked at her, she was sorta correct, but he would not admit "Come miko"

They began walking again "So we will spend time getting to know the people in charge, meanwhile look for the sword and when the time is right, take it?"

"It is not so easy miko"

She sorta knew that, they went deep turning her "I don't know how to act like a demon"

"It is simple, act like a lady"

He could tell her eyes where slanted at him, even without looking at her "Act like the world owes you, that the path you walk is worth Gold, speak little but with guard"


	6. Nothing

_Nothing_

Nothing in this could have prepared her for this moment. She had never been so close him, he didn't do closeness.

Soon his arms left her and she breathed, she had not noticed that she had stopped breathing, She could feel his power even without hers.

"We will arrive soon"

"Do you think Naraku will stay hidden long enough for us to do this"

"The strength he requires will abide us time" He kept walking "Quite, low and near miko"

"Kagome" She corrected again, he had to stop calling her that. Somehow she had a feeling he would require those same things from any future women he tended to court, or ones he had already?

"Sesshomaru do you have a girlfriend?" It was a dumb question, he was a very privet, touch me not person.

"I do not have time for such meaningless things"

Well that answered that question,

"Enough, we have arrived"

Kagome looked around "I don't see anything"

Then, like a bubble popping and clear shield went down, and a road appeared. Sesshomaru looked back at her and nodded, and she swallowed and nodded and then followed behind him. Nothing, NOTHING, could save her if things went wrong, not even Sesshomaru from the way they made it sound.

She would have to be silent, remember, she is demon, not miko, not human.

"Head up, shoulders back, pride miko"

"Kagome" She whispered,

He smirked, but she could not see it "Kagome"


	7. Welcome?

_Last Forever_

They were greeted at the gate by three tall demons, all males. Kagome stood behind Sesshomaru, hands folded in her large sleeves, she wore a robe much like Sesshomarus in color, to show she was part of his domain.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we are honored" They bowed, He didn't move, they may have respected his father, but he knew they lacked much for himself.

"It is knowledge I seek here" Sesshomaru stated,

The three demon males talked between themselves and then look back at him "We are honored to serve you as our guest, your father was an honored and must upheld man here"

"My father is dead"

"As we are aware Lord Sesshomaru" One of the shorted of the three men stated.

"I am not my father, I am not here for meaningless congregation"

"Yes well, it's a shame nothing last forever" The main tallest demon said "How is your mother" Kagome got a feeling that the main guy and Sesshomaru knew each other, and wait, Sesshomaru had a mother?! As if feeling her question, Sesshomaru looked back at her.


	8. Young

_But this is gonna take me down_

"You brought a guest with you" The tallest of the demons spoke,

Sesshomaru looked back at him "Hn"

Kaome bowed, her long hair falling over her shoulder, but she did not speak.

The men eyed her, confused, Sesshomaru was not know to travel with women, they heard a small child.

"And where do you hail from"

Kagome looked up, stood up straight "I am not from here my Lords" She said with confidence,

"Your travel past the high seas then?" One asked,

"Indeed I have traveled very, very far, I am here to learn"

"How odd that your parents would allow you to do so, and unmated at your age and without guard"

She knew plenty of demon woman who ran around un married, but then again, not many of high standings, crap, she needed help here.

"She needs much training, her lack of manner will keep her, her mother has offered her to me" Was all Sesshomaru offered, to her shock and horror, but it seemed to click with the other men.


	9. Women and Men

_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_

They entered the city and in true fashion they were taken to the castle, once they arrived they parted ways, showing her to where the woman keep as the one demon called it, made her sick.

But whatever worked for Sesshomaru, they had to play it cool. Demon woman acted like high standing human women did, but she could tell these women could kill and hold their own with one move. She sat alone, a safe distance and waved off offered tea. The women were refine and beautiful, if only they knew she was mortal.

Kagome grew tired as the hours ticked by, she raised from her seat and opened the door, and old man was walking by and a guard stood by the door.

"Pardon me" She said, the old man stopped and closed his book "Ah, you must be the young woman in Lord Sesshomarus keep"

She bowed "I'm afraid Iv been misplaced" She tired to talk like Sesshomaru,

The old demon laughed and waved her "Come, come child, I know where you room is" Kagome bowed to him and followed after.

It was a quick and quite walk "Here you are"

"Many thanks" She said with a bow, he smiled and left and she opened the door and went it.

"Stupid dog forgot about me"

"Are you referring to me miko"

Kagome gasped and looked to the balcony, there he was, high up, shirt off. He walked closer to her, it was at that moment, that she really took him in, how tall her really was, how good looking he really was.

He was tall and handsome as hell and she was going to all 7 hells for thinking it.


	10. So Bad

_He's so bad_

"He told me it was my room"

"It is"

"Then why are you here"

"We will share, we can not risk it"

"Isn't it bad for me as a unmated demon woman?"

"You ask the wrong questions"

She rolled her eyes "Is it bad for you?"

"Miko I could sleep with every woman here and no one would bat an eye at me"

"So it is bad for me"

"Depends on how you look at it"

"I'm confused"

He walked closer and pushed her chin up with his finger "Of course you are"

"Put a shirt on"

"Never seen a chest before, are you afraid of my nakedness and not my sword?" He backed off,

"Yes, no and no"

"It will take some time to find the sword, if it's really here"

"I was afraid you would say that"

"So you don't feel it?"

"Harder with no powers, remember"

"Perhaps a new pet name is in order" She blushed when he dipped into the bathroom.

"Not funny" She called

"I do not jest woman"

"Do we really have to share a room"

He came back out "Yes, I do not wish from women at my door nor to defend your mouth"

"Maybe you need a woman at your door" She said under her breath.

"I could have any woman at any time but I am not a whore miko, I thirst for power and blood not for pussy and love"

She could not respond to that, a whore he was not, bad he was.


	11. Badder

_He's so bad but he does it so well_

When she came out of the bathroom he was back at the balcony and still shirtless,

"Still no shirt I see"

He looked back at her "Still virgin I see"

She blushed, he smirked, she joined him outside.

Demons were everywhere, demon women really were pretty.

"You mother must be really beautiful," she said

"And why is that"

"Because your- She stopped and blushed and then turned him "Nothing nevermind!" What on earth was she thinking! Of course, she had seen her father and he was damn good looking.

"Miko-

He stopped when a knock came to the door "Stay" he told her and then he opened it and found a woman bowing "My Lord"

"What do you seek here woman" He asked,

She peered up through her eyelashes "To aid you in your need My Lord"

Sesshomaru opened the door and wider and Kagome thought for a second that he was going to let this woman in!

"I do not think my pet would like that very much" He said,

The woman stood up "But My Lord she is but virgin"

He smirked darkly "Leave us" He said, she bowed and he closed the door and walked back to Kagome, she looked at him shocked then teased him "But My Lord im but a virgin, surely I cannot please your highness"

In the moonlit night, he lifted her chin "Then perhaps I should please you"

Her jaw dropped and he left her as another knock came to the door "That one is for you" He said going back to the bathroom.

He was so damn bad, but damn if he wasnt good at it and for the first time ever, Kagome found herself attracted to him.


End file.
